The Guy, the Girl, and the Ghost
by Otamegane-san
Summary: Seeing how hopeless Len is with his 3 years of unrequited love towards Rin, He decided to give it his last chance to make her his,even though it meant going head on with his ultimate rival and Rin's bf, Utatane Piko.But what if a sudden twist happened? Like if Piko were to die and unknowingly decide to NOT rest in peace? Len's definitely in an all-out war against a pestering ghost.
1. Chapter 1

YoOOooOOoossshhhh!

By the way, a good friend of mine suggested this title, though I kinda improvised it XDD hahaha! It was supposed to be the boy, the girl, and the ghost but yeah~ well... nevermind!

En~joy! /

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOIDS!

* * *

_**The Guy, the Girl, and the Ghost**_

Daiisshō! (First Chapter!)

Sighs.

A definitely bored and somehow a bit agonized sigh escaped my lips as my eyes followed the girl I love, not being mine.

I uncomfortably shifted in my seat as I rested my chin on my left hand. She's currently spending our free time in class by chatting with the girls.

Hmm want me to describe her to you guys? Well… She's a person with seemingly soft, flaxen hair topped by an adorable fluffy, white bow. Her hair naturally reaches her shoulders; trailing down, you could see her cute petite form and that slender waist, practically screaming for my hands to embrace it with. And then a pair of pale arms slithered its way to her wais-

W-WAIT! WHAAAT?!

I jolted in my seat as I saw someone, that annoying Utatane Piko, grinning stupidly as he hugged Kagamine Rin from the back. I swear, THAT guy irritates me in soooo many friggin levels. He's the reason why I'm enduring this depressing 3 years of unrequited love life of mine.

First, because he's her 1st and current boyfriend… and second, it was supposed to be ME in the first place! You see, back in our first year of highschool, I was in a middle of my confessing to her, actually it's more like I'm just starting, when that snake came butting in while shouting to the whole wide world how much he loves Rin and asking her to be his _kanojo_ (girlfriend). Rin, though totally taken aback, smiled and muttered while blushing, "T-then please take care of me".

Yeah… sucks to be me, neh?

That time, I was practically stupefied and speechless, but then.. even more so as Rin turns back to me and asks what I was going to say. Tough luck. From that day on, I carried out plans to snatch her out of the evil clutches of that Piko but somehow, EVERY. SINGLE. FRIGGIN'. ONE. OF .IT. FAILED. How can't I? Utatane _AHOGE_ FREAK Piko detonated it all.

So now, I'm just stuck here painfully watching Rin love someone else. Not me. Sighs.

Neh, Anyone wants to change places with me? Now's a great time to do that!

"A-ano saa! uhmm everyone! Please listen…" A voice suddenly stood out from the jumble of noise created by my classmates. Ohh.. It's Megpoid Gumi, our class representative… probably trying to announce something. I ripped my deathly glare from Piko and faced _Iinchou_(class rep XD) to listen.

"uhh…uhmm... Well… Since this is our last day together as a graduating class… Would you guys want to plan a get-together after our graduation? I mean… for the sake of saying goodbye to everyone?" Just as Gumi finished her sentence, roars of cheers and girly chattering erupted throughout our classroom as multitudes of them try to outshout everyone just to have their suggestions heard.

Well.. I couldn't care less… but this might be my last chance to get Rin to turn my way! OH YESS! Hmm.. W-What should I suggest?! A..uhmm.. BEACH RESORT!

Then suddenly everyone miraculously turned silent, every one of them gazing back at me, even Rin. I tensed up in embarrassment. I didn't mean to shout it out loud. But then, Class rep brightened and her eyes sparkled.

"HAI! That sounds really good! Any objections?" She looked around and clapped her hands together.

"I take that silence as a yes!" Again, our class noised up but not in a mixed feelings kind of way … they shouted in unified agreement and cheers. Wow! Now that's a starter!

I smiled to myself only to be brutally teased by an overly…. weird Kagane Oliver.

"LEN LEN! WHAT'S WITH THAT_ LOLICON_-ISH SMILE ON YOUR FACE! LOOK! THERE'S SOME DROO- " I frantically cut Oliver by shoving a huge bar of chocolate into his mouth, which he pretty much munched on happily.

I had to do that before he inflicts much harm on my image. I watched Oliver turn all giddy and happy as he swallowed in satisfaction the last remains of the sweet delight. Neh, he looks like an extremely heat stroked person having to drink a cold, refreshing tall glass of water. Pleasure and I think, a weird sense of… waaa! I don't even know! It just seems like he started life anew.

"Nehh, Lenny LenLen-"

"Zip it, Oliver! I told you a gazillion-th time, Stop with the LAME, EMBARRASSING nicknames!"

"B-But, Len-"

"WHAAATT?" I shouted in pure impatience and annoyance. AHH! How did I even survive 3 years of our weird friendship?!

"—KINS!" I automatically glared daggers at him, which HOPEFULLY stopped him of his _hentekko _(weird) ways.

"Ahhh! You're no fun at all, LENNN!" He slumped down backwards on the seat in front of me, facing me as he jokingly pouted. See? The total image of weirdness… I massaged my temples while trying my all to ignore his peculiar aura.

"Anno…Oliver, are you gonna attend the graduation party? No out-of-these-world beating around the bush phrases, Oliver! Just answer me normally!" I abruptly said as I glanced to him while frowning.

"Ahhh.. That's a hard call Len! Haha- OKAY okay! Stop trying to strangle me.. uhmm.. Well I think I might go…" he said while holding his neck..

"Ohh hmm considering that I'm the one who came up with the beach resort idea… I guess I have no choice then" I tried to say in a nonchalantly tone, hopefully not to appeal to Oliver's curiosity.

"Len, no need to say that… I KNOW that this is your last chance to ever steal Rin from Pik—Ughh! " I rapidly threw my book to his face. Heh, that should do the trick.

* * *

BEACH RESORT TIME~~

We arrived at the resort just hours ago, now we're done unpacking and about to head down.

I furrowed my brows as I reminded myself that I'm stuck with my arch nemesis, being roommates with him, the _Heterochromia iridum_-ed guy, Piko. (Yes.. His right eye's green while the other one's blue.) I mean… if I knew this'll happen, I should've been with Oliver the whole time, even though it meant supreme teasing from him.

Then a hand patted my shoulder lightly. I turned around and saw Piko grinning at me.

"Yoh! Kagamine! XD wanna tag along with me to hit the showers? I practically smell like garbage hahaha!" He laughed as he matched pace with my walking. I dusted off the invisible Piko germs on my shoulder and replied.

"Naturally... Aren't you garbage itself? " He stopped on his tracks and a smug smirk was all over his annoying face, laughing off what I had just said.

"Come on, man! Aren't you being too haughty? Don't tell me… you still hold on a grudge about me confessing to Rin..? "

I threateningly barked an "_Urasai_!" (shut up) at him and decided to shrugged it all off, picking up my pace down the stairs. Ehh… bummer… I felt like a sore loser just now. Really smooth Len..

I strode my way down the resort's restaurant, not coming across anyone I knew-that's good, and ordered 5 huge chicken sandwiches and a glass of banana sherbet. I lazily sat there as I waited for my food when suddenly hands covered my eyes, blocking my view. Then hot breath slightly brushed my ears.

"Missed me? " I jolted to stand and hit the head of the culprit, no other than Oliver. I knew it! He not showing up for hours is truly suspicious.

"I-i… iit-tai.." He complained as he roughly rubbed the sore part.

"Serves you well… " I said as I hungrily eyed my food being served. I comfortably shifted on my seat and started to dig in, munching in satisfying silence, only to be messed up by that bandage wearing blondie. Why is he wearing a bandage over his left eye? Well… never tried to ask him.. O_O .. I wonder why?.. Maybe he's a cosplayer trying to imitate C*el Ph*nthomhive? I dunno haha..

"Len! Can I have this drink? … Okay! Thanks!" He snatched my sherbet and sipped, his face making a funny look; he stuck his tongue out in … I dunno... disgust?

"Ewww! This taste like what my grandma would give me in my sick days… ehhh I give it back. You have weird tastes Len! Weird tastes!" Taking my sandwich instead, he said in mid volume.

"Then don't drink it, WHO SAID YOU COULD TAKE MY FOOD!? " He faked an appalled reaction and gasped, clutching the material on his chest.

"LehN! What are you saying to your ONLY friend? Is this how you repay my unconditional kindness to you?! -" faking a stifled sob , he continued…

"I-i could never believe that you would shout at me with such hateful remarks! I was only checking if you're fine…Was our three years of friendship for nothing? Were you just using me…f-f..for what? MONEY? " He amusingly peeked at me as he said the last word with such emphasis.

I looked around and saw multitudes of people drawing their attention to us; I ducked my head low as I try to whisper to Oliver.

"D-dude! _Yamete yone_! You're seriously gonna get us in trouble! "

"WHAAAT?! YOU'RE GONNA SHOW ME WHAT TRUE TROUBLE IS?! …*faking sobs AGAIN* … So it's all for money. I take it… here! Unlike you, I value our friendship way more that you could ever think of! " He shoved his hands in his pocket and got out all of his money and his wallet as he dumped it all on the table.

"O-Oi! Stop it already! Ahh.. Uhm… I'll give you all the chocolates you'll ever need for the whole vacation! So_ yamete kudasai_! " I growled in such a forced low whisper. He then, had a satisfied look on his face and bowed… WAIT? WHAT WAS THAT BOW FOR?!

"Now, Len Kagamine, that's the scene I saw in a certain slice-of-life anime I liked sooo much! So how was my re-enactment? :D " He grinned triumphantly, knowing that I'll be his chocolate factory for the rest of my miserable vacation.

Collected "ohh's " and "ahh's" were heard from the people around us, some chuckling while others took the liberty to applaud Oliver's realistic performance.

He gave a last uncalled for bow and sat back on his seat like nothing had happened. While flashing a menacing smile, he took his money from the table as I got ahold of his seemingly BULKY wallet. I opened it up and saw a lot of yens- _fuyukai desu!_ (How unpleasant!) I can even see some dollars in there!

"YES Len, I'm rich! Now, start calling me Oliver-sama hahaha! Come on your knees, bow down to me, and kiss my foot!" Oliver let out a villainy sinister laugh as he folded his arms on his chest, probably basking on his self-proclaimed praises.

"Y-yeah.. NO thanks. I'm cool." I replied as I slowly edged away when suddenly a thought hit me on the head.

"If you have THAT much money on you, WHY THE FRIGGIN' BANANAS DID YOU EVEN EAT MY FOOD EARLIER?! GO BUY YOUR OWN!" I yelled as I got my remaining sandwich out of his reach.

"Whaaaat? I can NEVER say no to free food! It's against my ideals." He said coolly while insisting on getting my sandwich. I made it really impossible for him by taking a bite on it. But that didn't even stop him! He grabbed the sandwich from my mouth and had cut off the bitten part.

He then tossed that part to my plate and said, "Look I'm sharing, be grateful to me!" And with that he chomped down on it until it's no more. I facedesked as he chuckled at my.. well… pitiful state.

"I hate you" I grumbled on the table, forcing it to be at least be audible to Oliver to valid it as an insult.

"Don't worry, Len-kins~ I hate you more hahaha!"

In the midst of Oliver's constant maniacal laughs, I heard a sweet familiar voice. I shot my head up and tried to look around. Alas! From afar of, I saw Kagamine Rin (btw, though we have same surnames, we're not related to each other in any way—NO! THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE INCEST!) talking to her _Baka no Kareshi_ (Idiot Boyfriend) Piko, who seems to be just saying something important to her.

"Rin… I need to tell you something." He said in such a serious tone while holding Rin's shoulders.

"W-what is it, Piko?" She said while concern was written all over her face.

"Rin… I saw you cheating on me this morning." Piko looked at her painfully as he said that.

"I-I d-don't understand Piko… I wasn't-" She looked confused and somehow lost. But it seems that certainty filled her.

"No Rin… You were with Mikuo that time right? " He let go of Rin's shoulders and put his hands in his pockets while looking down on the floor.

"I-I.. I'm sorry b-but-" She got cut off by Piko as he hold his right hand in stopping her speak.

"We've been dating for 3 years Rin! THREE WHOLE YEARS! Have I grown too boring for you? Or were yo-" Then he took hold of Rin's arm and hold up his 3 fingers to put emphasis to his point. She squirmed under his grip and semi-shouted slash talked.

"NO! you're wrong! I-I.. I was with OLIVER! I love him, Piko! I love Kagane Oliver more than you…"

.

I instinctively turned around and pushed Oliver's head off anywhere near me. I knew it! This guy's been messing with me. "I've been telling you this pass few eons to stop dubbing other people's conversations! It's creepy!"

I looked back at Rin and Piko only to find them hand in hand while going to the corner where ice cream was found. Ahh! I weren't able to find out what they REALLY were talking about.

"What are you talking about? You haven't been around for even an eon before?! XD Besides, eavesdropping is just too mainstream nowadays, neh?" He stuck his tongue out to me as I rolled my eyes trying to emphasis that HE'S the one who's making so much nonsense out of stuffs!

I massaged my temples in frustration and annoyance. "Ahh! all this wasteful talking is giving me a stomach ache… Oliver! Why don't you make yourself useful and buy a decent meal for the both of us?" I said as point a finger at him. Which he took with such a laid back attitude…

"Well, actually I ordered a while ago... It just seems that they're taking a pretty long time. " said, as he stretched his arms out on the air and pulled it on the back of his head. "Neh Len… What time's the party? "

"It's tonight at the beach shore. Uhmm and I think, I saw _Iinchou_ carrying some fireworks just earlier"

"Ohhh… 3 years seems to just go by, noh? I can't believe we're actually going to college now. Heyy, LenLen…"

"Stop that!.. What now? "

"What if Utatane Piko died tonight? What would you do? "

"Why? Are you finally throwing away your remaining common sense and actually kill him?" I smirked at him jokingly as I took a sipped on my still there banana sherbet.

"What?! NO! Of course not! I'm not THAT mental pftt! So! Back to the question! What would you do if that happened tonight?"

"I'd be pretty thankful to his ghost to actually hand Rin over to me… yeah. That's it."

"Who said he'll hand her over to you? " As soon as he said that, I almost choked on my drink, which should've been impossible by the way… but this is a fanfic - anything could happened XD

I gawked, wide eyed at Oliver. I mean… he's weird and all but his is way too spooky than weird. After he said that, he just sat there staring blankly into my soul, waiting for some sort of a response.

I smacked both of my hands to my cheeks and tried to see if this is a dream. Though, somehow the sound of the impact seemingly woke him from his peculiar trance. Ehhh! What's this all about?! The author most certainly didn't even hire me for anything but a RomCom fic!; my senses aren't prepared for this sudden turn!

"Len… Why are you staring at me while putting your hands on the sides of your face? *gasps* Could it be that…. YOU'VE FALLEN UNDER THE SPELL OF MY IRRESTISTABLE CHARMS?! I never knew I'm THAT appealing..! "

He looked quite pleased with himself but then… he somehow realized something.

Suddenly enough, he stood on his seat yet again and had pointed accusingly at me while shouting, "on the second thought…. EEEEEWWWWWWW! Who could've thought that you SWING that way?! Were you liking Rin just a façade all for the sake of being closer to me?! UGGHH!... I NEVER liked _shounen ai_ before! " Oliver frantically said as he hugged himself and shivered.

I sat there wide eyed, and trying to get ahold of my dropping jaw in pure disbelief! How can this guy manage to be soooo friggin' full of himself?!

I tried to stop him in his madness!

"O-Olive-!" Only to be cut by him.

"NO LEN KAGAMINE! BEFORE YOU COULD EVER CONFESS TO ME, I'LL DUMP YOU FIRST! I WILL NEVER RETURN YOUR FEELING! NEVAAAAARHHHH!"

I tried again, "S-SHUT U-!" Only to be cut by him. AGAIN.

"NO! I WON'T SHUT UP! I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU BACK!"

Djfsojfredfrdsejmfrejfmvcorefjmkropjfm CRAP! "WHOO-!"

"JUST STOP IT! WHEN WILL YOU REALIZE THI-!"

"OLIVEEERR! WHO IN THIS SICK WORLD SAID THAT I LOVE YOU?!" I finally shouted at him with all the might of my vocal chords… and aided help of my anger.

"Ohhh nonononononono! Len wants to be MORE than friends but what can I—WHAAAA?! YOU DON'T ?!" he shouted back at me. I helplessly sighed, "Do I really need to answer that? Even more so, I hate you, remember? "

"So you DO NOT have ulterior motives in being friend with me?"

"HELL! Of course I don't!"

"and.. you're not gay?" I swear… I might kill this bloke.

"Dude. I'm STRAIGHT"

"Then just minutes ago, you weren't trying to be a seme when you're clearly an uke?"

"EHHH?! What the bananas are you talking about?!"

"PHEW~! That scared me! Okay… Let's be friends again! *handshakes me then bows*… THE END!... Len! Thanks for practicing the lines I need for the movie I'm directing! You're such a big help "

He flashes that commercial smile at me while actually addressing the people around us!

Shockingly enough, I realized that there have been a lot of people crowding around our table, watching us ever since our score earlier just started. Eruptions of clapping and cheers, and even comical cries of amusement were blasting all throughout the restaurant. Some were even throwing flowers at us for giving them entertainment. What the hell are these people thinking?!

I sat back on my seat, looking really dumbfounded at what just happened while Oliver, on the other hand, is currently enjoying the attention. Though, after a minute or so, he shooed everyone and said that they had to make way for his food, which seems to be a feast much overly enough for the both of us.

"Ittadakimasu!" we said in unison.

Then, we both dug in; him munching happily to himself while me trying to process and hope to forget what happened through this day, And it's actually working! I mean… this food is practically brainwashing me with such exquisite taste and presentation. Then suddenly all I know is my taste buds are in a complete state of grace and bliss, filling my stomach with peace and satisfaction.

In the middle of our silent assassination of the food in front of us, Oliver spoke out of the blue.

"Have you heard of the idiom ' You are what you eat' ?" He said as he enjoyed his shepherds' pie.

"Hmmm… yeah.. why?"

"Coz.. all my life, I've been eating such delicious food, so does that make me a delicious person? " Smirking, he seems to get this whole idiom thing in a wrong perspective.

Uhhhh… "I'm sure that idiom's not meant to be understood in that way.. " I muttered; I'm certain he heard it but had only chosen to ignore it.

Minutes later, we miraculously finished all the food while Oliver miraculously paid it with an I-don't-care-how-much-I-paid,-just-gimme-my-change attitude. The waitress was taken aback but nonetheless, all was well. We journeyed ourselves up to the stairs and to our respective rooms. Oliver's is a floor above mine.

"Oi Len. If you need me, which you always do, you can find me upstairs stuck with a miserable guy, ranting on and on about how much leeks contribute to the body's nourishment. Disgusting " He said with sticking out his tongue as if he's tasting it right now.

"Meh, you're stuck with Mikuo? I think that's better than being with Piko.. anyways, Ja! See ya around." I waved dismissively as I turned the knob to my room.

"Yeah _Ganbatte_ there" Oliver shouted as he lazily went up the staircase.

I got in my room and soon enough, saw Piko's sleeping form on his bed. I ignored him completely and dumped myself carelessly into my mine. Waves of softness and comfort washed my remaining weariness and fatigue. Sighing happily to myself, I merrily rolled on my bed, turning right to left, left to right.

Suddenly, I felt the need to take a nice short nap. But it seems that messing with a sleeping Piko is much more appealing to me.

Why? Well.. I found myself holding a pair of dirty socks near his face. But the probably nasty smell doesn't bother him at all. Feeling really unsatisfied, I got my painting brush and tickled his nose, waiting for a funny look on his face. But AGAIN! Nothing happens O_O I dunno if he's really THAT tired but normal people should've woken up by now.

I rushed to the restroom and scooped some water by the pail using both of my hands and splashed it to his face, looking really unfazed by it! What's wrong with him?!

Then, almost like subconsciously, I leaned forward, having a zoomed-in view of his face. Which seems to be REALLY pale. Almost like blueish pale. I jolted to stand and panic overwhelmed me! I shook his shoulders to wake but he's not moving at all. I suddenly grabbed his arm and checked frantically for his pulse- nothing. He's… He's dead.

Blood rushed into my head in bewilderment. I dashed out of the room and ran to their customer service area down stairs. While waiting for an attendant, I tapped my fingers in total tension and fear. I absolutely don't know what to do in these times! I mean.. COME ON! It's not normal for me to see a dead body right in the same room as mine! They're taking too long…. In frustrated impatience and annoyance, I shouted to the top of my hyperventilating lungs.

"A CLASSMATE OF MINE IS DEAD IN OUR ROOM! WOULD YOU PEOPLE PICK YOUR ASSES QUICKLY AND DRAG IT TO THE SECOND FLOOR!" Right after I said that, people around the place looked shell-shocked and had rushed upstairs. I myself sprinted upstairs guiding the officials to our room.

I blasted through my room's door with all force and almost too suddenly, gasps of shock and confusion escaped each and every one's mouths.

Especially mine.

Coz.. right now,

I can see another Piko alive and smiling at me…..

and hovering right above.

.

.

.

* * *

**FINALLY~~! **

First chapter's done and out! Hehe XDD (feeling really bad to kill Piko D: but it's inevitable. He has to die! XDD hehe gomen~ well at least he's back… as a ghost hahaha)

So what do you guys think about it? Me, I like Oliver's unpredictable-ness hahaha I dunno if you guys think so too XDD

Any suggestions? Constructive criticisms? Wanna share your thoughts by reviewing? :D

YEY! THANKS A LOT! /

JA MATA NEE~~ _**Otamegane-san! Logging off!**_


	2. Chapter 2

DoooOOoOUUmoo!

I hope the first chapter was not that chaotic XD

hahaha I certainly didn't mean to mess up with the spacing and formatting. Oh wells~

For those who reviewed last chapter! THANKS A LOT

To Lolly1o1: Here it is! Hehe really got motivated after seeing your review! :D

Sakauchi Kaname: Waa! I think I know who you are! ^^ Thanks for reading the first chaptah~

Stalker-san16: whatever, Imouto XD hahaha thanksu~

Here's the second one! ^_^

En~joy

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN VOCALOIDS!

* * *

Len Kagamine's POV

I took a hasty step back and went outside, just by the door. I threw my weight at the wall beside and had roughly put my hand on my forehead, checking if I have a fever or something. I mean… no one in their right mind would see a supposing dead person floating by, neh? NEH?

I draw a heavy sigh and tried my best to calm down, only to get all panicky by seeing Piko, his upper body passing through the wall beside me, waving all friendly and all to me.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?! I shouted above my pain-stricken lungs as I ran pass the people walking by the hallways, abruptly brushing against them once and a while. Currently having a freaking out frenzy, I accidently hit someone, throwing us both on the ground. When I looked up, I saw Kagamine Rin!

I tried not to let her see how I'm already freaked out by the sudden Piko appearance and how I'm REALLY freaking out now that the girl I love is right here infront of me, probably seeing a cowardly state of mine. I immediately got up and offered her a helping hand. She surprisingly took it and got up too.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Nahh.. it's alright."

Now, side by side, I tensed up! I mean.. I don't know what to tell her?!

WHOA..WAIT! I'm missing the big picture here! Her boyfriend apparently, is DEAD!

I took a glance at her and she at me. We stared at each other, not breaking the silence but I have no choice!

"Anno Kagamine-chan…" I hastily diverted my gaze at the beige ceiling and folded my arms at the back of my hair. Then, suddenly a head seems to want to pop by. Yes.. Piko utatane's head. It took me a minute to realize it not a dream, a nightmare, nor a hallucination only to be surprised by Rin talking to me.

"Ahh.. Len, I think you should really just call me Rin. Well, since it'll be pretty weird for us…. having same surnames, y'know" Smiling genuinely, she chirped looking up at me. DUDE! I think I'm dying inside! M-my heart… I clenched at the material infront of my chest and forced a smile out to repond to Rin's. THIS is totally giving me a heart attack, well… in a good way XDD Crap! I need to break Piko's death to her quickly…knowing he's right above us…

"Okay then, Rin. Uhmm.. Did you know what happened to .. Utatane Piko?" I uncomfortably asked her since I can see the said person, NOW FLOATING around Rin.

"No.. why? The last time I was with him was downstairs by the icecream parlor in the restaurant..." She said nonchalantly. Good for her to not see Piko there, poking her cheeks now and then. BUT THIS IS GIVING ME THE CREEPS! LIKE SERIOUSLY! HE'S NOW PRACTICALLY HUGGING RIN! I DUNNO if I'm creep out by the fact that he's a ghost or really just angered…

"would you just stop that…doing as you please" I muttered a low growl directed at the ghost, who looked back at me with an amused look on his face. Neh, THIS REALLY IS THE GHOST OF PIKO…DOWNRIGHT ANNOYING TO THE CORE!

"L-len, Who are you glaring at? O_O " OH CRAP! I forgot…

"Ahh just… no one. Listen here, Rin. What I'm gonna say might… hurt you but I really think you should know.." I stopped in my tracks and tried REAL HARD to emit a serious aura, especially when a certain ghost just suddenly decided to make faces to stop me from talking to Rin.

I continue, "Coz you see, Utatane Piko, your boyfriend … is dead. The cause of dead hasn't been confirmed yet." I finished as I projected a blank indifferent look.

She fell on her knees, almost suddenly; pearls of tears just kept trailing silently down her porcelain face. Faint sobs choked her throat as she brushed of the endless river of tears. I stooped down beside her, collected her into my arms as I whispered to her, "It'll be alright" I assisted her as she walked by me but Piko perhaps thought it's a good idea to stop us by extending his arms outward to the sides. I rolled my eyes in pure frustration. Earlier, I may have been a BIT scared of him coz I don't particularly believe in ghost and the supernatural but now, my anger's welling up. How selfish can he get?! But much to his disappointment, we just effortlessly pass through him. I ignored his ghostly protest and drew my attention at Rin.

It hurts to see her cry…

Especially over somebody else..

I know.. I'm starting to sound selfish myself but what can I do?

All the days of my one-sided love life, I've seen her happy and contented in the arms of someone who should've been me. So to actually have her in MY arms, it's overwhelming. I tighten my grip on her to make her feel secure. Ahh… it feels weird having to comfort the one you love over the death of the one _she_ loves; I knew it.. it's painful…

We walked a seemingly endless hallway then found our way in front of my room, no.. her boyfriend's room. (haha! Len's all bitter and such XDD) I let her squish herself pass the crowd while I stayed outside the room.

Not that I felt guilty but I found it really useless to grieve for someone dead when that person's actually right in front of me, looking quite smugly at me.

"So.. you think you can do as you please, knowing I'm _dead._ " He floated leisurely while enjoying his let's-look-down-on-Len-coz-he's-hopeless game. Personally, I found it really enraging

I closed my eyes and said coolly,"Wow! You can actually talk! Well… right, you ARE dead. And wrong, it's YOU who's doing as you please, _desu ne_? "

"OoOoOOhh! Playing the cool guy, huh? Reality check, I'm still her BOYFRIEND" Piko amusingly said while eye-ing me of my reactions. But I decided not to satisfy his craving for entertainment thus I calmly said,

"Reality check, that's invalid coz you're already dead. And by the way, why aren't you resting in peace like you should be? " I directed my upward gaze at him, throwing in a why-don't-you-just-disappear intention.

"Hmm.. yeah but the problem is… I don't actually know why. But considering that you're the only one who sees me, I think fate's dictating that you should help me with that problem of mine, not that I like it a bit." Stated he as he folded his arms in front of his chest and his legs into an indian sit while he hovered above… up-side down.

I find it really annoying knowing that what he's blabbering about might be true. But I couldn't care less.

"Taking in consideration how you made my entire highschool life miserable, nahh NO. I don't give a crap about you, much more about helping you. Plus, you're a ghost and I don't even believe in them." I glared sharp daggers at him, truly hoping that glares kill.

"Well then, Kagamine Len. You just made the gravest mistake you could ever make in your whole life, prepare to face the consequences- you'll experience war like you never experienced before." He said while holding his right hand like a pistol and pretended to shot a bullet through my head.

And much to my surprised, I REALLY DID felt something project through my brain! I automatically put my hands against the temporal part of my head and staggered backwards as an excruciating pain envelope my head. I felt my eyes dilated and my back hastily hit the wall behind me. I pathetically glowered at him and snarled back in exceeding pain, coughing out a few words of disdain. "B-ba..bastard.. What did.. you do to me?!"

He then, floated towards me, guilt written all over his face.

"I didn't do anything! I didn't know it could actually hurt anyone… I swear!" Piko threw his hands in the air defensively as he said that while I clenched my fist in supreme suffering and had had to punch him across his face just to vent out the pain. But then, it caught me off guard to actually see him getting thrown to the ground by my fist.

Apparently, I just punched a ghost.

AND IT DIDN'T PASS THROUGH HIM!

And it most certainly felt AWESOME!

I stood up and the pain in my head just amazingly disappeared. I looked over him and saw crimson blood trickled out from his nose. "Hey Piko, I dunno what you did to me but thanks to _that_ I can actually hit you."

"Len..? why are you looking down there?" I turned around and saw Rin. Facing her, I told her that it's nothing and racked my brain for anything to talk about, totally ignoring the fact that Piko is just right in front of us.

"S-so.. how was it in… there? " I thumbed my room and tried to not look disoriented.

"Uhh.. P-pi..k- he's dead, died in his sleep.." She looked away but that didn't hide her tears or her pained expression.

I dug in my pocket and resurrected a pale yellow handkerchief. I offered it to her, which she readily accepted and muttered a thanks.

"Rin, how about the rest of our classmates? Did they know already?" I asked in curiousity.

"Y-yeah.. Gumi's actually in there right now. She probably told them the news already."

"You look exhausted.. Want me to send you to your room?" I offered her because I really can't stand the idea of comforting her over Piko. It just hurts…

"_U-unn_.. " she nodded responsively.

Minutes after, I'm already on my way back when I realized that my room's still filled with people because of the sudden death. So I decided to just walk around the hall, finally rid of that pestering ghost.

I never knew things can go this twisted. All we ever wanted was to celebrate the remaining days together as a class, well... all they wanted- coz I've got different reasons why I came.. uhmm ultimately to confess to Rin.

But I guarantee that this is the WORST timing ever. So … I think I'll probably have to do that after her grieving and such. Waa.. this is so pathetic!

I clicked my tongue in frustration only to get bumped by some blondie, well.. by the worst blondie you could ever think of for this moment. Seriously, I feel like this day in my life is deliberately carved from a manga! The day hasn't been finished and yet I'm gonna get involved in another one of Oliver's madness

"_Ittai! _Mind making your eyes usefu- OHH! LEN! What are you doing for bumping by?_"_ He flashed me an amused smile, though I'm not amused at all.

"_Betsuni_ (Nothing)… yeah sorry for that, I was just wondering around." Just as soon as I said that, I wanted to hit myself. Now, Oliver's giving me his please-let-me-join-you-or-else-I'll-blackmail-you pleading look. Way to go, Len! You just got rid of the ghost and now! You got yourself a psycho! =_=''

"Y-yeah.. Go ahead.." UGGGHH! _KAMI-SAMA?! DOUSHITEE?!_

"Yey! SooOoOOoo LENN~~ " He strike an odd victory pose and then came smirking back at me… I don't like the sound of this.. not a bit.

"What's up with that disgusting smile, Oliver?" I frowned at him, not wanting to sound like my guards up.

"I saw you with Rin moments ago~ What were you two…. _doing_?" He stated quite.. suggestively. I flared red when I realized what he was implying. I just shrugged it off, I don't need to get emotionally thrown to all places.

"Stop it. We just talked, that's all. Plus… are you implying that while she's grieving for her dead Piko, she suddenly found sense to _play_ with me?" I raised an annoyed and questioning brow. This is going nowhere… I swear!

"hmm yeah Good point there… _CHOTTOOOO MATTTEEE_! Piko's ..DEAD?! as in REALLY DEAD?!" He shouted to my face with such an extremely astounded look.

"_H-hai_…? Wait?! Weren't you the one who somehow… predicted it?" (refers to Chappy 1 about Oliver in a weird tranceXDD )

"WHAAAT?! Of course not! I don't know what you're talking about! Don't go accusing here!" He raised his hands in the air.

"Dude. I'm not accusing you. He died in his sleep, like perhaps died because of a night terror? " I urged him to calm down. I feel so tired… after all what happened. But this guy over here, yes! That psycho, seems to have a wellspring of energy hid inside himself.

"Ahhh~ okay okay. Hey, any progress regarding your real mission here? " Suddenly, a spark of something flicked in his golden eye. (well… the other one's under a bandage.. remember? XD)

I leaned towards him and… got ahold of his cheeks. And pinched it in total frustration!

"Haven't you been listening to me?! I… *_pinched real hard_* …SAID… *_now tugging_*… THAT… *_pinching still_*… SHE'S… *_am not letting go_* GRIEV-.. *_haha! This is actually fun!*_ … ING! *_let go_* NOW, Do you understand? " Smiling ever-so evilly, I asked him in sheer enjoyment.. in my part XD haha!

Oliver shouted in pain as he roughly rubbed his cheeks to ease the agony while I was holding my stomach, laughing really hard! You should've seen his face all red and puffy hahaha! There are even tears falling down to my face. Truly hilarious!

"_S-sh..sh…inde k-ku…dasai (_Please die.._)_ … Len… " He stopped rubbing his sore cheeks but only to slap it with his both hands, then he dramatically fell on his knees to the ground. Crocodile tears started to fall from his eyes, though the longer you look at him… it starts to look quite realistic. Before he speaks, he beamed a vengeful smile at me. I could feel cold chills run up and down my whole being then followed by the feeling of bugs crawling at my back…

Then all of a sudden, Oliver pitifully wailed in fake distress and torment. I could see his eyes getting red and all due to the crying but what's worst is when people started to gather around us… All of them glaring daggers at me.

I stood straight and bowed to them apologetically saying, "This is all just a misunderstanding… it's not much". But since Oliver wanted me to suffer, just as soon as I said that he crawled towards me, of course still bawling his eyes out, and started tugging my sleeve. Perhaps he's trying to make them feel sorry for him, but that'll NEVER work! Hahaha!

I looked up to the people around us to prove my point but I saw them STILL glaring at me, some scowling and some trying to make up a story as to what I did to Oliver. O_O _Shimatta!_ I'm done for.

So I did what's totally unusual for me and kneeled in front of Oliver, hugging him with my back facing the people. I croaked a sympathetic strangled voice- that's really difficult btw-and said this to him, of course while - fake - crying.

"I-i.. I …k-know, Oliver.. *choking on fake sobs* .. He's been one of your best buddies… B-but n..n-now.. H-he's d-d… DEAD! Waaa! If we have only known that he was.. *sniffs* ..d-dying.. t-then! We should've .. D-D.. DI…DIED WITH HIM! Huhuhuhu.. D': … " I threw myself over Oliver and wailed like I'm really grieving.

Gaahh!.. This is sooo embarrassing!

Then I felt Oliver's hands all over my face… well he seems to be pushing me away. Ehh? I looked up to him and he's got his hands deliberately separating us, like somehow … implying that I'm disgusting? …

"Okay Len. Okay. Go follow Piko to death but don't go involving pure innocent people such as myself. I'm may be lamenting but I'm not suicidal. I've got a bright future ahead of myself, y'know."

He stood up and dusted off some dusts on his lap and offered a hand to me. I stared wearily at his hand, WHAT THE FREAKING BANANAS HAPPENED TO OLIVER?!

"What? Come on here you! We need to get your medicines from our school psychiatrist; you don't what your chronic bipolar to take over yourself" He grabbed my hand and pulled me upwards.

I just stood there dumbfounded while getting dragged by Oliver out of the crowd. I heard a couple of "poor kid", "so that's why he did that" and some really annoying "I knew it! He's a freak" from the people around us. Then a wonderful thought hit me- if people think that I'm mental- well give them the performance they want! As I was being dragged by Oliver, I took the liberty to look back, all wide-eyed and smiling sinisterly, and about to laugh BUT as soon as my eyes fell on the people, I gave up on my weird play.

No… Oliver's rubbing off on me! I could NEVER want to seek attention, well.. I wanted Rin's … but still! I AM NOT OLIVER!

When Oliver stopped on his tracks, we pretty much were out of people's probing eyes. I shook off his grip and grabbed his shoulders. "WHAT WAS ALL OF THAT?! Why do you enjoy making my image crumble?!" I shouted at him, though the only response I got was his annoying laughter, and then he spoke.

"pfft! Like you have an image to begin with! Hahaha!"

"Whatever " I sighed forlornly. Up till now, I'm still amazed that I managed to ride on his madness with this small amount of energy I have. Ahh! _Tsukareta!_

"By the way, Len. We're in a beach resort, right? "

"…Yeah" I sweatdropped… feels like this guy's up for something..

"And the graduation party got cancelled…?"

"Well.. it'll be really insensitive of them if they decided to do it anyway." I said nonchalantly.

"Than if that so… Why don't we enjoy this place while we're still here?! XD "Rather excitedly, he mid-shouted in glee. But I really don't feel like it.

"_Yaadaaa_! I'm beat so I dun want to!" I hastily replied as I turned my back to him and started to walk the other way. If my room's still crowded with people.. I'll rather ask for another now. Though Oliver tugged on my sleeve, probably trying to stop me from doing so.

"Ehhh?! You're no fun at all! "

"I couldn't care less, Oliver. So if you'll excuse me, I'm hunting for rest."

"Tch! Nevermind. I'll just tag along, I guess." He muttered under his breath but it was still audible to me.

"Suit yourself…"

He matched pace with my walking in silence but that's only for a few minutes… until his stomach grumbled in hunger. Though we still ignored it… well.. I did. It wasn't long until he started complaining on and on about how he'll die in starvation. But not long ago, we did eat a FEAST down the restaurant, right?

I blatantly dismissed his ramblings only to get myself to bump against a light-blue haired guy with white streaks on his bangs. He seems to be one of those waiters downstairs. And… I sort of spilled the juice on his tray, luckily not the steaming food there,… unto his white restaurant uniform.

I was so shocked that I immediately did a low bow to him, you know… like how we Japanese apologize and stuffs.

Relieving enough, the guy just forgive me as if it was nothing and went towards a door with a label "A210". Though I really felt guilty about just letting him go with a blemished shirt so I tapped him on his shoulder and offered that I will do it in his stead instead. He seemed a bit embarrassed about it but he accepted afterwards. He thanked me and went back to where he came from.

"Oii! You sure about this?" I almost forgot that Oliver's with me all this time, so yeah… got somehow surprised but I just then shrugged it off. He asked that question at me though he's also eyeing the food in the process.

"uhh… Yeah…? And I won't hand this to you even if you beg me to.." I lifted the tray anywhere near him and started to gently knock on the door.

"Just.. stay back there" I ordered him.

It took some whole minute or so before the door opened and I got really surprised to see Rin on the other side, her eyes a bit red…

"Ohh.. Len! What are you doing here? " She asked in same bewilderment as I heard Oliver gasp in an annoying way.

"Uhmm.. I just helped a waiter to… send this food here. I sort of spilled some juice on him.." I emphasized the tray I'm holding as I said that.

"So.. That explains it.. Okay. Thanks Len.." She weakly smiled as she got the tray and walked towards the table near her bead. I guess, I'm not needed anymore, neh? So I turned my back to her and came face to face with a frowning Oliver and he said.

"Dude! Ask her number or email or whatnot! Ahh! You're hopeless! " He abruptly pushed me into the room and I almost tripped on nothing.

"A-ahh.. R-r.. Rin! Can I get your email and number.. you know.. for keeping in touch purposes… " I unwittingly forced a light laugh as I faced her.

"Yeah.. I think that'll be fine" She said as we exchanged phones and stuffs. So I bid her goodbye as I exited and walked to the hallways, feeling really accomplished for the first time in my whole life.

"Heh, that's a weird smile on your face, Lenny~" *Sighs* It's rather degrading for me to admit but… I guess.. It's all thanks to Oliver..

"Hey, Oliver.. Still feeling for some grub? My treat, of course!" I patted his back in a friendly way as I stated that.

"Haha! Now we're talking!"

With that, Oliver and I travelled the same route to the heavenly restaurant.

.

.

.

.

* * *

WoooHOOO! Second chapter's done!

KAMPAIIII! XDD hahaha

Btw, dear readers! 3 Starting from now, I'll keep a regular schedule of updating this story.. It'll probably take 3-4 days before I release my next installment so till then please don't cease from maintaining your awesome patient selves! ^w^

Any suggestions? Constructive criticisms? Wanna share your thoughts by reviewing? :D

YEY! THANKS A LOT! /

JA MATA NEE~~ **_Otamegane-san! Logging off!_**


	3. Chapter 3

TAADAAAIIIMAAA! :D AND GOMENASAI! *immediately grovels*

.

I'm VERY VERY SORRY for not updating these past few days… TT_TT Procrastination happened… gomen!

Now! I've totally gotten the spacing under control! (meh, how shallow of me..)

.

Anyways, *bows* I'm really always grateful to you all wonderful readers o/o

You've all been so kind to mee~ ^w^ I feel like I'm being spoiled.. haha!

Well.. don't hesitate to give constructive criticisms too!

To those lovely people who reviewed last time,

Lolly1o1: I don't mind at all 6/6 y-you don't have to apologize.. Len's actually all hyped up! Hehe Doumo arigatou gozaimasu~

Vocaloidlov3r: Thanks! ^^ *stares*

Why do I get the feeling that you can actually see through my mind? 0~0 Do you have powers? hehe kidding ^w6 I was actually thinking of giving Piko a POV(which I actually did… Am I too predictable?)

Sakauchi Kaname: So actions DO speak louder than words, neh? Glad that you liked it! :DD

.

.

Third one! En~joy ^3^

Disclaimer: I-I d-do..d-don't own Vocaloids!

.

.

* * *

Utatane Piko's POV.

"Hey Piko, I dunno what you did to me but thanks to _that_ I can actually hit you."

Astounded like I never did before, I watched Len turn his back to me as he started talking to Rin. I hate this… The fact that this guy can see, and even hit me!, is way too much…Why not let Rin see me, not that guy. I wiped the trail of blood off my face as I stood and, afterwards, floated.

I followed them along the hallways to Rin's room. Anger was starting to swell up when I thought Len would stay but eventually, he closed the door and left- leaving my precious Rin to cry onto her bed.

I zoomed near her and tried to comfort her. But my fingers just went through her hair, not feeling anything. It dawned at me really heavily now that I actually tried touching her… I rapidly wrapped my arms around her but it just passed through like before. I tried calling her name over and over b-but it didn't work at all!

Then, the frantic me shouted her name while waving a hand infront of her face. I tried telling her about me standing right over here and for her not to mourn anymore… and …b-b..but..

But none of it worked.

I collapsed hopelessly next to her as a tear escaped my eye. But what's more hopeless is this never-ending pain I felt in my chest… It's like I'm dying without actually ceasing to exist.

"W-Why…? Why is this happening to me?! W-W..W-why DIDN'T I JUST VANISHED LIKE I'M SUPPOSED TO?!" I shouted with my pained voice as my sight blurred and was about to blackout. My chest feeling as if it will burst any moment and my whole body shaking uncontrollably_. r…i.n….rin…Ri..n… Rin! R-r..Rinn! RIIINN! RIIIIIIIINNNN! _

A voice in my head frantically calling her until it turned into a disturbing buzzing and shouting… and wailing..

Then…all too suddenly, Rin faced me.

.

I stopped moving. I stared at her as I convinced myself that there's still hope.

.

.

She rubbed of the tears off her suffering cerulean eyes.

I suddenly found my voice as a hopeful "Rin?" escaped passed my lips.

.

.

She leaned towards me.

.

I forgot how to breathe.

.

.

Had her right arm outstretch to reach me…

.

I outstretched mine to meet hers and…

.

.

.

…_it passed right through hers_ …

And her hand passed through my chest as she took ahold of the phone on top of the table behind me.

My eyes were set wide as I slowly realized what's the reality in front of me..

It's a dead end.

She placed the phone to her right ear and was asking for customer service. She ordered a meal to be brought to this room and afterwards, she put it back and had her head down, continued crying.

_Why am I still here? Why am I experiencing this excruciating torture? Why can't you feel my presence?!_

_Rin Kagamine… the same person I love is now, the same person to subject me in such a relentless agony. _

For a long while, I was drowned deep into an ocean of memories. Memories of how I lived my life, how people interacted with me, and how wonderfully warm it was to actually feel Rin in my arms, smiling and laughing.

Now… all I'm feeling is an icy cold sensation enveloping my whole consciousness, hearing Rin's soft sobs and cries. It went on like I was imprisoned in a cage of darkness and horrible sense of lost. I couldn't move my arms, my legs, my head… my everything. I just sat there like how my real body's actually feeling. Then… my senses jolted back to reality when knockings were reverberantly heard.

I faced the direction from where the noise comes from and figured out that it was actually from the door. Rin hastily stood and made her way to the door. That's when the form of Kagamine Len was seen. He was wearing an embarrassed smile while lifting his hand with a tray of food. I just sat there, staring at the both of them and having no strength and will to stand up. Len's about to leave but for some unknown reason… he came tripping by. I eyed him suspiciously. Neh.. something's up…

"A-ahh.. R-r.. Rin! Can I get your email and number.. you know.. for keeping in touch purposes… "

"Yeah.. I think that'll be fine" She said as they exchanged phones and stuffs.

Suddenly, anger fuelled up my being as I muttered darkly under my breath.

"I won't give her up to you"

.

.

* * *

.

Kagamine Len's POV.

It's been a week since the incident over at the beach resort.

And it's also been a week since I haven't made up my mind if today's the right time to contact Rin.

I mean… She's still probably crying her eyes out for that dead guy, Utatane Piko. Well.. you see, on that selfsame week that guy's burial happened. And I didn't attend it. Why mourn if he's consciousness is right here. Did I also tell you that he's been bugging me into helping him? So yeah… welcome to my miserable vacation.

.

.

While on bed, I kicked off my covers and readily stretched my arms. I took hold of a pale yellow headband and used it to have my messy bangs off my face. I got out of bed and started to go to the bathroom to freshen up but the sight of a persistent ghost hindering me to go there brought me to a stop.

.

.

"What's this, Piko? Seriously? Early in the morning and you do this crap?" Annoyed, I asked.

"Agree in helping me or I-" I cut his sentence by reeving through him until I got there. I don't actually get this passing and not passing through him trick but it sure helps me a lot.

"No. Never" I spat back at him while I turned the faucet on and started to do my daily routine.

.

He went silent but was now about to speak… when suddenly, I heard the door of my room banged and flew open with such force. I hurriedly got out of the bathroom only to see Oliver together with his little twin brother, Kagane Rei and sister, Kagane Rui.. all of them dressed up so casually. I could feel my nose already prickling with heat_. I need to be prepared! Be strong, Len!_

.

.

"WHAT'S UP WITH YOU PEOPLE WANTING TO MESS WITH MY MORNING?!" I clenched my fists in total frustration. People are way too unreasonable nowadays. I don't understand them at all =_=\

"Sheesh Len~ You act like it's _that_ time of the month for you. I definitely don't like the grumpy Lenny… Come on, kiddos. Seems like Len-nii doesn't want to see your adorable faces" Oliver said to the kids after referring to me in such way.

Rei and Rui ran towards me and held tight on each sides of my sleeves as they said in a cute unison,"_Iieee_! We wanna play with Len-niisan! "

I was definitely taken aback by their actions and thus, I abruptly brought my fist-formed hand near my nose… _Waaaa! Kawaiii nehh! w _ I could feel my lips forming into an uncontrollable smile, hope I don't look so creepy!

My actions just now…proved my one flaw I'm ever-so familiar with.

.

.

.

That is…I seriously can't handle too much cute stuffs.

And because of that, I easily bleed my nose to death.

.

.

.

See? Even though I tried covering my nose, the crimson plasma just flowed right out of my nostrils like water. Though, seeing these cute cheeky twins… I really can't say NO to these two, even though I know for a fact that they're related to Oliver, which is right now… grinning sinisterly at me. But not only that….. Piko, who's floating by, is also getting entertained by my actions. I don't see anything wrong with what I'm doing! It's just that being the only child in the family has disadvantages too!

"H-hai.. you guys can stay. I'm not really mad…" I smiled at them from the depths of my heart!

"R-really? Len-niisan?"

I hesitantly patted Rei's and Rui's head to reassure them but the moment I touched a single strand, I immediately have my nose bleed.

I covered my nose with my left hand... _Waaaa~ They're so ADORABLE! I think undertaking two at the same time is bad for my health, so going for one isn't that bad, neh? XD_

I squatted down as I faced the sweet charming Rui and had poked her on her cheeks. And guess what? I CAN'T STOP FEELING ALL HAPPY AND WARM! I could feel hot liquid trickling down from my nostrils… but who cares?! XD

Then, all too suddenly, Oliver brought Rui up in his arms while he grabbed Rei by his free hand.

"Len! You _Hentai_! Stop MOLESTING my little siblings! I really think a call to the police would do the job!" He turned his back on me as he went towards the phone though he just stopped.

"Come on Oliver… stop being a killjoy! I was just playing with them~ " I honestly said as I advanced near him to have a last look on Rei and Rui but then Rei sneezed. _MMOOOOOOOEEEEEE!_ I was thrown on my back by his _KAWAII-NESS_! Though.. I feel like I don't have any energy left in my body so I just lay there, looking like a murder victim with volumes of blood on my shirt.

"LEN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? STAND UP THERE AND YOUR MOM'S CALLING US! " Oliver suddenly shouted down on me while he ushered his twins out of my room. I hastily stood and did a swift 3-minute preparation of changing my clothes and wiping the blood off my face. I smacked both of my hands to the sides of my face to somehow awaken the decent me and with that, I exited my room and went downstairs.

"Len, it's about time you eat your breakfast.." My mom, Miriam, said as I approached our dining hall. I can see Oliver and his siblings already eating the some waffles with a generous amount of syrup and cuts of various fruits on top. I also saw some sausages and fluffy scrambled eggs that probably Dad cooked.

I sat down and started to eat, reaching for some sausages.

"Hmm.. Son, what's this thing I heard from Oliver?" I stopped on my pursuit and confusingly looked up at my dad, Leon.

"What's it about? " I asked as I suspiciously eyed Oliver, who seems to be blatantly ignoring me.

"It was about not wanting them here, wasn't it? You know, the Kagane's are practically our closest family friend. "

"Dad.. I'm not even urging them to go away, if that's what you mean.. neh Oliver?" I asked Oliver while smirking at him. _I'm sure he can get the hint! What's up with him telling that to my own parents?! Well.. at least now, he's cornered! Now speak up Oliver!_ He smiled back at me and to my parents as he said, "Not at all, Len! You were ever-so kind and nice to us! …*then addressed my parents*… Sorry, Sir. But may I know how you've end up with the conclusion?" (Uwooo! Oliver's polite?!) He calmly said but we both know that making my Dad upset is like wanting to wage war with a soldier against a thousand.

"Hmm well supposing it was Len who shouted some minutes ago how people were messing his morning… Miriam dear, you heard it too, right?"

I suddenly got nervous. _So they heard it?! Did I really shouted THAT loud?_ I faced Oliver to verify it but he only thrown back the smirk I directed to him just a while ago- I cut in "Ohhhhh! You mean _that_ one? I-I didn't… We were just joking! "

"Yes, we certainly were! -" Oliver supported_. I knew it! You really are my best friend!_

"-but Sir…you see, I'm concerned about the wellbeing of my siblings knowing that Len's … overly friendly with them." _WTH?! OLIVER! WHAT ARE YOU SPOUTING INFRONT OF MY PARENTS_?!

Both of my parents almost choked as confusion was written all over their faces. Now, my Mom did the talking. "What do you mean by that, Oliver?…Len really is friendly among people, and you see, he's an only child. So it's only natural for him to be overwhelmed by Rei and Rui here. " I saw Dad nodding his head in agreement with what was said. I sighed in relieved but had eventually tensed up when I saw Oliver give off that grin fairly unnoticeable to my parents, but not to me.

"Hmm.. Natural for him to have a nosebleed upon seeing them..?" Oh crap.

.

.

.

.

After the weird issue Oliver had brought up was settled, I went up to my room and had dumped myself to the bed. I can't believe I'll be _this_ worked up indoors! Good thing, they went home… I brought out my phone and started typing a message for Rin.

….

To: Rin

From: Len

Subject: Just sayin' hello..

.

Hey, Kagamine Len here. How are you these days? OwO

.

…

I stared at my phone. Meh, it feels weird… I think I should remove the smiley.. but.. nahh!

I shut my eyes closed as I hit the send icon, remaining like that until I felt my phone vibrate. Excitement overwhelmed me as I frantically opened the message.

….

To: Len

From: Rin

Subject: Ohh Hi there!

.

I'm actually doing quite fine ^_^ … how 'bout you?

.

…

I smiled to myself. Who knew she'll reply so soon. If only I had mustered my courage this whole time then.. we could've started texting a long time ago.. But what's past is past. And now is now.

To: Rin

From: Len

Subject: I hope.. I'm not bothering you or something..

.

That's nice to hear.. uhmm well I'm fine, was bored actually =_=

.

…

To: Len

From: Rin

Subject: Of course not! n_n . I'm not actually doing anything hehe XD

.

: Same here! I guess we're two less bored people in the world now, neh? :3

.

…

To: Rin

From: Len

Subject: Same here, though I'm really just lazing around ^w^''

.

_Sugoi!_ (Awesome!) So… What topic should we start with?

.

…..

After I sent that text, minutes have passed, I suddenly found myself genuinely enjoying this whole texting Rin. Everytime she replies to me, I get this anticipation and excitement, like I just received her first text. Haha! _Suteki dane~_

We started talking about what we liked best then to stuffs we hate and dislike. It all went on for a whole hour and I felt myself smiling and laughing to myself, sometimes even saying my reply before typing it… weird noh?

"OOiii! Len….! Please help me with my issue!" I ignored it… like I couldn't possibly care less about that guy.

"Nehh.. You know, Len. You're the only one who can see me so that's particularly destiny who tells you to help me!" I ignored him even more. He may have a point but I don't really give a damn. I just wish he'd vanish… but that would require my help… which is pretty much a pain in the butt for me… so NO!

I was practically walking in circles in my room as I tried my best to avoid Piko but that wasn't enough so I thought… maybe going downstairs might be the last resort. I broke the cycle I made in walking around and went out of my room, gone left and then down the stairs.

.

.

Of course, Piko didn't fail to follow and continue to nag me over and over again but Oliver's constant babblings could powerfully get my attention. I immediately spotted Oliver almost crying his eyes out while playing on my laptop…MY LAPTOP… I stomped towards him and prepared my death glare at him but the moment I saw what his playing… Floods of sweat trailed down my face and neck. He's playing with my collection of _galge_ (a Japanese dating simulation game). I hope he won't find the _eroges_ there. Forget it!

.

.

"Oliver… What are you doing with my laptop without my permission?" I asked threateningly though he just sniffed and sniffed and forced his tears to not fall then he said..

.

.

"What about…. not asking for permission? *_sniffs*_ your parents allowed to….. *_sniffs then rubs nose*_and I couldn't possibly interrupt your sweet texting session with RIN, neh?" He said while not looking up to me… but I could feel his dark smirk being formed.

"y-yeah.. whatever. Uhh where's the…. Twi-?" I asked but got cut off by myself coz I immediately saw them on the couch, snuggling close to each other... like kittens. _Suteki_!

.

"Len… your nose bleed is river-flowing…" He said still not looking up, HOW can he know that?! But nevermind that.. I edged near the couch and peeked closer at them… and I couldn't take the their cuteness! \

.

"Len… OH MY-?! IT'S GUSHING OUT!" He rushed to my side and drove a couple of crumpled tissue paper up my bleeding nose. But I didn't mind it especially when you felt your phone vibrating in your pocket. I got it out and staread at awe at my phone.

.

.

.

Rin's calling…

.

.

* * *

Third chappy's DONE! XD I can't believe it hahaha!

I'm really really sorry for not sticking to my newly-planned uploading sched … and well… that's the reason why I'm coming up with a new one w hahaha~

I will dutifully update my story once a week

And I'll definitely keep up with it XD

.

.

Well.. I think this chapter's short…. Sorry DD:

Any suggestions? Constructive criticisms? Wanna share your thoughts by reviewing? :D

YEY! THANKS A LOT! /

.

.

JA MATA NEE~~ _**Otamegane-san! Logging off!**_


End file.
